


Catering

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-05
Updated: 2007-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-04 16:27:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mini-AU in which John helps out Elizabeth's catering company at Rodney's birthday party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Catering

John asked himself, not for the first time that day, why he had agreed to help Elizabeth.

She was one of the best in the business. She was supposed to be able to deal with it.

"Just turn on your charm for me, please. You can talk to anyone. It's your gift. If I have to put up with him during the party I'm afraid I might kill him. And that would be bad for business and after all it _is_ his birthday."

He couldn't take her pleading, so he'd agreed to come here and act as the liaison between her and her staff and one Rodney McKay, whose birthday was the reason for the phenomenal party they were throwing.

"No citrus at all," McKay said.

John nodded promptly and said, "Of course," as if they didn't know this already and he personally hadn't already heard it at least three times that day from McKay himself.

"Can't you spread things out some more? I know that people will only be here for the food, but we could at least pretend it's a celebration in my honor."

If only McKay stopped complaining, he'd have his cause for celebration. John didn't say that out loud of course.

Once the guests arrived, he'd hoped McKay would calm down a bit and enjoy being congratulated by all the people in the expensive suits and evening robes. John didn't think that McKay was half as important as he obviously thought he was, but maybe there'd been something to that after all. He recognized some of the faces from the newspapers.

McKay didn't seem to care very much about them, though. He still spent at least half the time talking to John about things he'd already told him several times or something he'd changed his mind about. When John went to the kitchen to relay the latest set of wishes, he ran into some dip.

Luckily he had a spare shirt for just such an occasion. He took and went to find a room he could change in. Bedroom. This shouldn't take long anyway. He slipped off his jacket and took off his shirt when McKay stormed in.

"What are you doing—" He abruptly stopped at the sight of John's naked chest.

"Sorry. I got something on my shirt. I didn't want to occupy a bathroom. It will only take a minute."

"Yes, of course," McKay mumbled, turned around and left.

When John came out, he saw McKay talking animatedly to Elizabeth. The only thing he heard were her last words. "Yes, of course, but why don't you tell John? Ah, there he is."

John joined them and Elizabeth fled. McKay stared at him, suddenly tongue-tied. A grin spread over John's face. McKay looked scandalized. "You!" he said. John just moved his eyes slowly up and down McKay's body. McKay huffed and walked away.

He talked to some of his guests, nervously looking over to John every now and then, quickly looking away again when he was caught. Which was every time, because John kept his eyes firmly on McKay.

"What are his latest wishes?" Elizabeth asked next to him.

"Nothing for the moment," John said, eyes not leaving McKay.

"Really? How did you manage that?"

"I think I've found out what McKay needs to relax."

Elizabeth gave him a questioning look, then shook her head as if she didn't want to know and walked back into the kitchen. When McKay spotted her, he went after her, but before he could reach her, John intercepted him.

"A word?"

McKay looked nervous, then nodded.

John went to the bedroom and McKay followed.

"So?" McKay said, head held high and calm as if John couldn't hear his heart beating from where he stood.

"It just occurred to me, that I never congratulated you."

"Actually you did when Elizabeth introduced us."

"Well, not properly," John said with a shrug and then leaned forward.

McKay gasped and his eyes became huge, but when John's lips met his, he suddenly put one hand in John's hair and pushed John backwards with his whole body until he felt the bed behind him.

"This _was_ what I had in mind," John said, when McKay let him up for air for a moment, "although I had thought _after_ the party."

McKay shrugged. "They're just here for the food anyway." Then he pushed John backwards onto the bed.

Who was John to argue? It was McKay's birthday after all.


End file.
